1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spark plugs, and more particularly to materials for spark plug electrodes and configurations thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several problems have been encountered with heretofore known spark plugs that substantially reduce the life of the plug and require relatively frequent replacement under normal wear. One of these problems involves carbonization and the depositing of lead, lead oxide, and other contaminants in and around the electrodes during the course of repeated electrical discharges. Such phenomena alter the dimensions of the spark gap and reduce the effectiveness of the spark to the point where the plugs must be either cleaned or replaced, and in addition contribute to the pollutants emitted from the engine in which the plug is used.
Another problem is that of pitting and general physical deterioration of the electrodes after a certain period of operation. Pitting increases the effective spark gap, thereby increasing the electrical potential needed for dishcarge. It results in weak sparks and ultimately failure to spark when required.